Karaoke Nights
by Lola5995
Summary: What happens when our two favourite characters have a karaoke face off? Well, sparks fly, of course! Read and review :)


The loud music blared from the speakers at Harry Potter's house, causing most people present to cover their ears. No no, don't get me wrong, the music in itself was great. However, the people singing along with it... Er, not so much.

"...The summer seems to last forever"  
"Ooooooh, when you held my hand..."

Who would have ever though that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be singing together at Harry Potter's house, with Ronald Weasely, Ginevra Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood in attendance?  
Good question.  
Well, see, after the war, it wasn't easy for the ex Slytherins to fit in anywhere. So of course, Our Saviour Potter had to take charge. He made an effort to invite them over to his table during Ministry lunch breaks, much to the confusion of Ron. Hermione still understood, but Ron was really boneheaded when it came to things like this.

The Slytherins, of course, refused at first. Probably trust issues. Or, even more likely, ego issues. But eventually, it began. First Blaise Zabini accepted, followed by Pansy. It took a great deal of convincing for Draco to even consider it; not because he thought they were beneath him, but because he was absolutely terrified. But when he came for the first time, Potter nodded at him, Weasley grunted (He had been explained everything) and Granger gave him a smile.

A smile? It was odd to have her smile directed at him, but he decided that he rather liked it.

Over time, Ginny was added to the group, as Potter's compulsory plus one, and so was Luna, who was dating Ron.

Draco couldn't understand who in their right mind would want to date the weasel, but then again, Luna had never been known for being the sanest person around.

But how did they end up in a situation as terrifying as this? Simple: Hermione Granger had challenged Draco Malfoy to a karaoke competition.

Absurd? Of course. But you see, Hermione and Draco would argue all the time. Granted, it was mostly just witty banter (read, sexual tension. The others wholeheartedly agreed. Even Ron.), but they wanted to prove themselves better. Draco wanted to show her that he could do muggle things, and Hermione... Well, she wanted to win. Of course, there was a betting pool, unbeknownst to the pair involved. Most of them bet on neither winning, but instead leaving the room to shag like rabbits. Blaise bet on Hermione winning, and Ginny bet on Draco.

Draco and Hermione, however, had their own wager going on. It was quite simple, really. Whoever would lose, would do the winner's bidding for 24 hours. It was a dangerous condition, and so, both of them wanted to win really badly.

Thus, this plan was made. The stage was set, the karaoke machine connected, and it began.

But they forgot to consider one thing- neither of them could sing.

"THOSE WERE THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE... BACK IN THE SUMMER OF 69..."

Thankfully, the song ended just then. As the whole room suddenly became silent, and waited for those scrolling numbers on the screen to come to a stop.

DragonFire: 89 points

"How the fu-"  
"Ron!"

CrooksGirl: 93 points

"AND OUR WINNER, HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
"Honestly, what the fuck-"  
"Yeah bitches! Let the money roll in!"  
"How did I not bet on her... She'll kill me"  
"I thought they were equally bad."  
"Congratulations Hermione.."  
Over the din, Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a slow, sly smile.

_**The next day.**_

"Oh, yes. That's good! A bit more there... No no! There.. Aaaaaah yes."

"Granger, I swear, I'll kill you when I'm done."

Hermione laughed gleefully.

"Oh, Malfoy. Just shut up and dust that corner there."

Draco muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'bitch'.

"What was that, Draco?"

He grimaced. "Nothing."

"Hmm. Now hurry up. The kitchen is still left!"

Draco groaned loudly. He had been scrubbing Granger's house clean since 9 am. It was now 5 pm. He swore that the house wasn't even that dirty. She was just doing this to rule him up. He had no choice though, he had lost that stupid wager. Bloody stupid karaoke machine.

"Come on Malfoy! Time's a wasting!"

He rolled his eyes and continued to dust.

**_Later_**.

"Alright Granger. All done now," Malfoy said while wiping his brow.

Hermione surveyed the kitchen and gave a reluctant nod. "Yes, you've done an alright job-"

"Alright?!-"

"And so I think I should make you dinner."

"...oh."

"..."

"Yes. Okay."

Hermione gave him a soft smile, the same one that always made his heart flip. So he sort of tried a smile too.

"Hand me the knife, Malfoy," Hermione said, while grabbing some tomatoes.

"Jeez Granger, ask me a little nicely. I AM holding the knife after all."

She smiled sweetly. "Oh Malfoy, 24 hours are not up yet!"

He sneered at her and handed her the knife.

Hermione giggled under her breath. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. What had possessed her to ask him to stay for dinner? Who knows. Even though he was being bossed around, Malfoy had managed to be his snarky self, making Hermione laugh. She just enjoyed his company. That was it. Yeah. Right.

"Malfoy, stir the sauce while I put in the chicken please."

He sauntered over to the stove and took the wooden spoon from her hand. She internally jumped at the slight touch.

He began stirring the sauce, and Hermione began to add the chicken in it. However, midway, she made the mistake of looking in his direction.

He was staring.

At her.

_Ka thump_.

Hermione gulped. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he cut her off.

"Why did you ask me to stay for dinner?" His voice was hoarse, eyes fixed upon hers, pupils slightly dilated? 'No,' she thought fiercely. 'Its a trick of the light!' There was no way he could want her. Right?

"Granger. Why did you ask me to stay?" Again with the hoarse voice.

She gulped.

"Y-you see, you had worked so hard..." She took a deep breath. "I thought you deserved a good meal."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You know full well that I can get good meals at the manor. So I ask you again, why?"

She sighed.

"I don't know, Draco. I wanted to."

He leaned in closer.

"Hermione," he practically purred. "You should have told me you felt that way."

Her eyes widened. What!

"F-felt what way?"

He gave her a toe curling smirk. And then he kissed her. Right there, in hr kitchen, over the now spoilt sauce.

And he kept kissing her, because she kept kissing him back.

******  
**_The next evening_**.  
**_At The Leaky Cauldron._**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Hermione and Draco were all seated in a corner of the bar. Drinks were on Blaise, as he one all the money.

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened. Draco was stroking Hermione's knee.

And Hermione didn't have a problem with it.

That could only mean one thing, as Blaise then eloquently put it.

"Fuck you bitches, I won the wager again!"


End file.
